Mess of Desire
by Ashley Sauprice
Summary: Somewhere between Isaac moving into the McCall household and Scott getting used to having him around, love happens. Set after season 3A, this is mostly fluff. Some smut too.


CHAPTER ONE

There's something about Isaac which Scott can't really place.

In the few months Isaac has lived at the McCall household, Scott has gotten used to having him around. It gives him some serenity, having a member of his pack so close by, sleeping in the next room, available for help if the need arises. He likes how Isaac looks in the morning, all sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, shuffling around for some cereal. He likes how Isaac looks in the afternoon, exhausted yet happy after a day of school. He likes how Isaac looks in the evening, intent on beating Scott at whatever mindless video game they play. And he likes how Isaac looks in the night, soft and beautiful as he says good night and heads to his room.

Okay, so maybe Scott has a little crush on Isaac. He can't really help it. Isaac is too perfect for his own good – with his long limbs and incredibly blue eyes and fashionable cardigans and hesitant smile. But he doesn't want to bring it up, doesn't want to jinx the easy friendship they have going on. Isaac had slowly and slowly become more comfortable living with the McCalls and Scott would be damned if he tried to upset him.

Stiles, of course, thought that Isaac liked him too. Scott had never actually said the words aloud to Stiles, but he was perceptive like that. Stiles insisted that Scott was being an idiot, and depriving himself of a potentially amazing relationship with Isaac.

'What if he freaks out and leaves?' Scott demands.

'He won't, come on Scott, I know how to read people,' says Stiles. 'And trust me, Lahey is very, very into you. I've seen him looking.'

'Has anyone else?'

That shuts Stiles up, which is a rarity. A strong candidate would have been Lydia, but she is embarking on a rather difficult trip to some obscure location with Dr. Deaton. Allison and Derek are going with her, now that the threat of the Alpha pack and Darach has been dealt with.

One night, Scott and Isaac are busy doing their Chemistry homework together. Scott sits on his bed, one leg tucked under him and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. Isaac is on the desk, frowning down at the textbook. Scott tries hard to not stare too much at Isaac, but he fails. Isaac is too focused on his books to pay him much attention, and Scott finds himself drowning in the way Isaac's curls are arranged in perfect disarray, and the way he purses his lips together in concentration.

'What did you get for question four?' Isaac asks him.

Scott blinks rapidly, disconcerted by the way Isaac's eyes cut into him suddenly.

'Um, two point three moles.'

Isaac gets up from the chair and moves toward Scott to peer down at his calculations. Scott's breath hitches at having Isaac so close by. Isaac bends down even more, so that his chin is only inches above Scott's shoulder.

'You alright, Scott?'

'Yeah, yeah. What did you get for this one?'

Isaac retreats back to his chair without a reply. They lapse into silence, but Scott remains stuck on the same damn question, his mind full of the way Isaac had smelled just moments ago.

After a while, Scott gives up and closes his books with an exasperated sigh.

'What's wrong?' Isaac asks.

'Can't focus,' Scott mutters.

'Why?'

Is it just Scott's imagination, or is there a ghost of a smile playing across Isaac's lips when he says this?

'I don't know. I'm going to go watch some TV.'

Scott leaves the room in a rush before Isaac can say anything else. Downstairs, he sinks back into the couch, relishing in the scent of Isaac lingering in the room. He finds a sappy rom-com and begins watching it idly.

Moments later, Isaac jumps into the couch beside him. Scott grins, and lets his head rest on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac hums contentedly.

A sex scene comes up in the movie, with the girl moaning and closing her eyes as the guy ploughs into her. Scott finds himself going hard immediately, his proximity to Isaac being the major catalyst. What had previously been just two friends sitting on the couch together, has suddenly turned into something raw and charged.

'Dude, you are so turned on,' Isaac laughs.

'Am not,' says Scott, huffed.

Isaac stops laughing and inclines his face downward to loom over Scott, who wishes he hadn't been using Isaac's shoulder as a headrest. Isaac breathes soft and sweet against Scott's cheek, and Scott begins hyperventilating, his wolf hyperaware in the moment.

'How about now?' Isaac murmurs.

Scott knows that Isaac can smell the overpowering arousal coming from Scott, and he blushes.

Isaac laughs again and pulls away. Scott moves his head up slowly, staring hard at the TV but really focusing on Isaac in his peripheral vision. Isaac seems perfectly relaxed, propping up his bare feet on the coffee table.

Scott pulls out his phone and sends a text to Stiles.

 _Isaac's giving me all these signals. Should I make a move?_

'Who are you talking to?' Isaac demands, smiling a little.

'Just Stiles,' says Scott.

Isaac nods, and casually moves his right foot off the table and firmly between Scott's feet on the carpet. Scott's erection strains painfully against his jeans at the contact and he grinds his teeth together in a vow to not let out a moan.

He feels his phone buzzing, doing wonders to his dick. He takes his phone out and reads the reply from Stiles.

 _YES. A million times, yes._

He sets his phone down on the table in front of them and looks straight at Isaac. Isaac is still smiling, and now Scott can sense the excitement coming off him.

'Isaac –

He stops because Isaac's foot begins moving between Scott's and the friction feels amazing. Scott closes his eyes as Isaac's foot begins creeping upwards Scott's legs. Scott presses his knees together tightly, impeding the progress.

Isaac grins and inclines his head.

'What are you doing, Scott?' he asks.

'Me? Nothing. What about you, though?'

Isaac scowls. 'Just trying to help a brother out. You know, with your – um –

He snickers and gestures toward Scott's lap and Scott blushes furiously, reflexively turning away to hide his boner.

Isaac withdraws his foot and places it back on the table. Scott turns the volume of the TV up, trying very hard to not think about the throbbing in his dick.

Melissa comes home a little after nine, smiling at the boys sitting together, happily oblivious to the sexual tension between them. She starts throwing together dinner in the kitchen and Scott hurries to help her, desperate to find any excuse to get away from Isaac.

'You two have a good day?' she asks.

'It was okay,' says Scott, busy texting Stiles everything which had happened.

'We don't really have much here. Let's just order a pizza.'

'That's the magic word,' says Scott, laughing.

Melissa smiles and goes to rest in her room while Scott orders the pizza from his phone. He then returns warily to the living room, unsurprised to see that Isaac has moved toward the middle of the couch. Scott frowns and drops into the loveseat instead. Isaac pays him no notice.

When the pizza arrives, Scott bolts up to get it. He slaps Isaac's feet off the table and sets the box down. Isaac grins appreciatively as he takes in the delicious scent of pepperoni and cheese.

'I'll go call Mom,' Scott says.

'Scott?'

He turns around. 'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be a jerk.'

Scott feels warmth shooting through his heart and beams.

'No worries, dude. It's cool.'

When Scott knocks at the door of his mother's room, he gets no response. He waits for a couple of minutes, knocks again, and is met by silence. Sighing, he goes back to Isaac.

'Looks like she's asleep or something,' he tells Isaac.

Isaac is stuffing his face with a large slice, and nods absent-mindedly. Scott grins, amused by how ridiculously hot Isaac manages to look while eating. Scott drops back on the couch, making a conscious effort to sit as close to Isaac as possible. Isaac looks at him sharply when the sides of their thighs touch.

But Scott ignores him, reaching for a slice of pizza. Isaac pushes back into Scott, and drapes an arm around him. Scott grins and settles his head into Isaac's shoulder while munching loudly on some cheesy goodness.

'Any left for me?'

They jump apart at the sound of Melissa's voice. She regards them with a knowing smile, and good-naturedly grabs a piece as well.

'How was your day, Mrs. McCall?' Isaac asks, all good manners and sunshine.

'Hectic. But hey, my next shift is tomorrow night, so I get some hours to rest.'

Scott groans internally. Having his mother around would impede things with Isaac – and he badly, like really badly, wanted to get laid by Isaac soon. He still had blue balls from Isaac's mild teasing earlier.

'Don't look too disappointed, Scott,' whispers Isaac, low enough that Melissa won't hear. 'She'll be asleep most of the time.'

Scott goes red at this and mumbles incoherently, unable to get over Isaac's breath playing near his ear. Isaac moves away with his killer smile, and grabs yet another slice of pizza.

Melissa finishes eating in record time and returns to her room, after sternly telling them to not stay up too late. Being a werewolf does not excuse them from the mundane academia of school.

As soon as she shuts the door, Isaac turns to Scott with a smirk.

'So what do you wanna do now?' he asks.

Scott focuses intensely on Isaac's forehead, not wanting to lose himself in the depth of Isaac's eyes. Isaac moves closer, his fingers ghosting near Scott's forearm.

'I'm going to hit the sack,' Scott says, getting up suddenly.

He makes to leave but finds himself restrained by Isaac's hands on his wrists. Scott wheels about to face Isaac, and now his face is too close to Isaac's, and those lips are too full...

Isaac smirks and then presses his lips to Scott's. Scott gasps, and Isaac sucks on his bottom lip, his tongue invading Scott's mouth. Scott's erection is back, more demanding and painful than before. Scott sighs softly, feels Isaac laughing against his mouth and begins to kiss Isaac back.

They don't break apart for a long time, both of them making full use of their supernatural abilities to sustain the kiss. Scott's hands entangle in Isaac's hair, and he pulls on them roughly. Isaac presses a hand firmly to Scott's ass and grinds their bodies close together. His other hand traces the contours of Scott's spine with reverence.

Isaac lets out a soft moan when Scott begins kissing down his neck, and Scott grins, pleased at the response he has evoked. Scott begins using teeth as well, attacking the point where Isaac's shoulder meets his neck, and Isaac lets out this – _sound_ – this heavenly sound from the back of his throat that Scott finds himself ascending to a whole new level of bliss.

Isaac pulls Scott's head back up and their lips meet again. This time the kiss is full of passion and heat, like they can't get enough of each other. Teeth clang together, and tongues roll around in a mess of desire that Scott could drown in forever.

Finally, Isaac pulls away.

'Was that okay?' he asks, a little uncertain.

Scott's smile almost splits his face.

'Better than okay,' he assures Isaac, pulling him back for more.


End file.
